Please, Forgive me!
by Soumakoluver81
Summary: Haru is worried about Makoto breaking up with him. One day, when Makoto was trying to tell him something, Haru panics and tells him a lue that will change everything. Sorry bad at summaries and title naming.
1. Chapter 1

**Haru's P.O.V.**

" Haru, there is something I need to talk to you about." Makoto said, not making eye contact with me.

' No, no I don't want him to break up with me.' ,I thought in terror, ' I love him too much.'

Makoto and me have been going out secretly for a 6 months now, but lately he has been acting very strange. He has been rejecting me every time I asked him out on the weekends, and when I would try to call him, his phone would go straight to voice mail. He wouldn't call me back until 10 pm saying he was too busy to pick up the phone. What was he doing for eight hours!? I talked about it with Rin, because he is the only one who knew about our relationship. All he did was gave a pat on the shoulder and mouthed the words ' I'm sorry'. He looked like he was gonna cry! Now, we are at my house because he wanted to talk to me privately, but is he really that nervous to break up with me. He keeps looking off to the side and rubbing his hands together. Typical Makoto, he always hated hurting people feelings.

" Haru" his voice pulled me back to reality, " I-I k-know this is s-sud-sudden " I closed my eyes, " but I-I w-want t-t-to - " Before I knew it, I yelled out the words.

" I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU WITH RIN!" Then, it was quiet. I opened my eyes, when I heard something fall. The stuff I assume that were in the box fell out. ' P-promise rings? ' Next to the promise rings was a letter.

" * hic * * sniff * I-is that t-true? " I instantly looked at Makoto's face, it was covered in tears. He looked so...broken. Before I could mustered up words, he ran out of the house. I sat there in shock. Then I picked up the letter and read.

 _Dear my beloved Haru,_

 _I know for the past few weekends, I've been ditching our plans on the weekends. I know that you are probably mad about it. Though the truth is I had gotten a job, and I know it would've been easier to say that to you, but it would've ruined the surprise. One day, when we were on a date. I saw these amazing promise rings and thought they were perfect for us. I wanted to get them, but not just for the looks but because of the message behind them. I know that we might not ever get married like a normal couple would, but if we just promise that we will keep on loving each other forever that will be perfect for me. I know this might be sudden and I know if we wore this out in public people will find out. But I don't care, I want to tell our friends and family that we are together. I want to show the world that you are mine and that I am yours. So if you would do me the honor of wearing these promise rings?_

 _Love your lover Makoto._

When I finished reading the letter, my eyes were filled with tears. I looked closer at the rings and saw that one of them had an orca in the center and a green squiggly line going around the ring. ' that one must have been for Makoto'. I started looking at the other ring and saw that it had a dolphin the center of it and a blue squiggly line going around the ring. Though unlike the other ring, this one was engraved. It said ' Haru, I will always love you from the bottom of the ocean and back ' I rolled my eyes. Makoto can be so cheesy sometimes. I realized that I have to let him know the truth. When I tried calling him, he didn't pick up. I know that he will need time to calm down. So I let him have his space.

...

It has been two weeks, since I have seen Makoto at all. I walked up to Makoto's door and knocked. It was his mom that answered the door.

" Well, hello Haruka, it is nice to see you. " She smiled.

" Hello, is Makoto home? " She gave me a confused face.

" Haruka, Makoto moved to Tokyo to take care of his very ill aunt? Didn't he tell you?"

I stared at her in shock.

" H-He what? "

* * *

That is chapter 1 of Please, Forgive me! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment on it and tell me what you think. Good or bad comments are welcome. I can take bad comments, I'll probably cry for an hour, but I could take them. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Makoto's P.O.V.**

It's been a week since, I left Itawobi. It's been a week since I found out H-haru was cheating on me with Rin. I should've expected it, he was always perfect for Haru. He loves swimming as much as Haru loves it. He always brought the best out of him..

After a week in Tokyo, my aunt noticed how home sick I was, so she encouraged, more like forced, me to join the swim team in my new school. The swimmers are different from the ones home. It's like everyone is training to be in the olympics. Though there is one swimmer in particular, Yamazaki Sousuke. When he swims, it is like he is chasing something or someone, but he looks so determined to catch it.

I was standing next to another club member, when I noticed Yamazaki-san swimming really rigorously without break. I lean to the guy, " Hey, don't you think that Yamazaki-san should take a break?"

He laughed and shook his head, " Tachibana, we all think he needs a break, but if you go over there and try to stop him, he will eat you alive."

When I looked at him again, I saw him struggling a bit to keep his intense pace. ' He is going to hurt himself. ' Before I realized what I was doing I was already in Sousuke's lane.

He stop and swam in front of me. " Hey, what do you think you're doing?" His glare sent a chill down my spine.

Though I hold my ground, " Yamazaki-san, I think you should take a break. You're swimming to intensely for a very long period of time without any breaks. You started to lose control, but you still didn't stop."

His looked at me with hatred, " What right do you have t- ahh!" He grabbed his shoulder in pain. I pulled him closed to me and swam to the end of the pool. Coach told me to take him to the infirmary, while everyone just started.

After the nurse was done checking him, she said " Yamazaki, you are lucky that this young man stopped you while he did. You could've gotten really hurt and maybe damaged you shoulder for good. A lot of people say that you can make it to the Olympics, but if you keep pushing yourself like this, I am afraid you won't. I have contacted your coach and told him you need a break. He agreed with me and said that you won't practice for the next month. Plus Tachibana here will watched over you and also miss practice."

We looked at each other and I started, " Ma'am I don't think I cou-"

She smiled, " Nonsense it will be fine. You're not going to watch him all day just got the length of the practice. And Yamazaki coach said if he finds out of you practice you will be kicked off the team." He grunted in response. With that she left the room.

The room was quiet. I turned to Yamazaki to apologize, but.

" Thank you..." ' Huh?' He sighed. " Thank you for stopping me from destroying myself. I don't think anyone else would do that. Plus I think I would be even grumpier than before if that happened, so thanks again."

I smiled and nodded. " You're welcome."

" Come on", he turned away, " Let's go eat, my treat."

I smiled again, " Ok."

* * *

That was chapter 2. I hoped you enjoyed. Please beware that there will be slight SouMako, but remember that this is a MakoHaru story. Ok til next time


End file.
